Emma Sauce
Biography Emma Sauce (Jagr) is the wife of Kevin and the mother to Tommy and Apple Sauce, as well as the step mother to Barbie Sauce.She is the main female of the series. She's first introduced to the series in episode 2 when Kevin is hosting a party. Emma has the following traits: * Genuis * Good * Artistic She currently resides with the Sauces at the Sauce Residence. She has became a fairy, but no other life states. Relationships Kevin Sauce Emma and Kevin are soulmates. They've been through a lot of adventures and have stayed true to one another, no matter what. Emma is considered to be way out of Kevin's league, which is true. However, this does not seem to affect their relationship in the slightest. Emma and Kevin started dating in episode 3 of the Life of Kevin which was aired on the 15th of March 2015. There was instant chemistry the minute they bumped into each other. Towards the end of episode 5, Kevin asks Emma to move in with him and she instantly says yes. They moved in together on the 1st of April 2015. During episode 9, Kevin proposes to Emma at the Forgotten Grotto. Episode 10 of the Life of Kevin is focused on the wedding of Kevin and Emma. This episode aired on the 10th of May 2015. At the end of episode 11, we find out that Emma is pregnant. Both Emma and Kevin are ecstatic about the pregnancy. On the 26th of May 2015 (episode 12), Emma gives birth to a healthy boy who is named Tom (full name Tomato). The two choose to give him the nickname Tommy. Emma gives birth to a baby girl during episode 19 (22nd of July 2015). Kevin and Emma are happy to have a girl as this makes their family complete. They choose to name her Apple. Tommy Sauce On the 26th of May 2015 (episode 12), Emma gives birth to a healthy boy who is named Tom (full name Tomato). The two choose to give him the nickname Tommy. Emma has a really good relationship with both of her children. Tommy is her first born and only son. Appearance wise, Tommy takes after his father though. When one of the Caleintes broke his dollhouse, Emma stepped forward, and killed that woman by starvation. Apple Sauce Emma has a really good relationship with both of her children. Emma gives birth to a baby girl during episode 19 (22nd of July 2015). Kevin and Emma are happy to have a girl as this makes their family complete. They choose to name her Apple. Apple is her second born child and only daughter. Appearance wise, Apple has her father's brown hair. Barbie Sauce Barbie is Emma's un-biological child due to Kevin being abducted by aliens. Kevin was abducted the day Apple was born (episode 19). Unbeknownst to Kevin at the time, he was pregnant with Barbie. We don't really see Emma and Barbie interacting through the series but it seems like they accept each other and support one another when the time comes. Personality and Traits Emma has the following traits: * Genius * Good * Artistic Appearance Emma is very fit and athletic.You will constantly find her working out and in gym clothes. She has medium length blonde hair and grey eyes. She hardly wears any make up. You can find her wearing a white tank top, blue jeans and pumps. Career She is a detective. Gallery Category:Biography Category:Kevin Sauce Category:Lama Woman